It's In The Stars
by wallflower-rose
Summary: Slightly random/slightly serious. Sometimes warriors change the prophecies. After four kits are born, destined to save the Clans, they are driven away and find four DIFFERENT Clans. As the kits grow and discover who they are, it's a question of loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight streamed down around StarClan's sacred pool, filtering through the graceful trees arcing high above. The midnight blue water rippled slightly as, from the shadows, cats appeared. One, a slim blue she-cat, took the highest boulder, looking down at her companions calmly.

"There has been a bend in the road," she said impassively, her elegant head held high.

"A bend in the road, #%&^*%!$%^!!!!!!!!!!!" Yellowfang grumbled. Feathertail looked shocked.

"Yellowfang! Shut up, Mosskit will hear you!"

"Little tyke sleeps too much anyhow," Yellowfang muttered, settling down awkwardly on a flat rock. Spottedleaf fought the urge to tell Feathertail that Mosskit already knew quite a few swear words, and laid gently on a lichen covered rock at the water's edge. She bent her head and took a few sips of the ice cold pool, remaining motionless as a swirl of visions surrounded her.

"This is so sad," she murmured to the cat next to her.

"My Clan totally right," said Brokenstar acidly. Whoops, wrong side.

"Yes, it is," mewed Honeyfern.

Since Honeyfern had departed from ThunderClan, the whole lake had been turned upside down. The RiverClan medicine cats had BOTH had kits within a half moon of eachother –Mothwing mated with some elder, but Willowshine with Crowfeather, which made it much worse, But Squirrelflight, who had experience with these kinds of things, had sheltered them, which naturally sprouted all kinds of rumors about how she'd been cheating on Brambleclaw (while she was with him, anyway) and every tom in the hollow had been terrified of Firestar. Luckily, that problem was quickly solved after Firestar ate deathberries, drowned, had his belly slit open by a rabid squirrel, got electrocuted, and tripped and fell off Highledge.

*****He had five lives left, right? Right….*****

However, ShadowClan was immediately suspicious, and by the next Gathering, had discovered the secret.

"AAaaaaaaaaacccchhmmmmmeeemmmm," announced Blackstar, clearing his throat.

"Gesundtheit!" squeaked Ivypaw before being jumped on by her mentor.

"It has come to my attention……………………" Usually Firestar would have been able to smooth the whole thing over, but it was BRAMBLEstar now, and seeing as Squirrelflight was his ex, not to mention all the rumors about her cheating on him (even if Blackstar had just disproved that) He. Was. Mad.

Spottedleaf's whirl of color condensed to one memory, clear and unwavering, accompanied by the angry shouts of the warriors.

"RUN!" Rowankit urged his sister and the two other kits faster as they sped aimlessly through the trees, probably in ShadowClan. Oh, yep, a frog. But soon, the pine trees gave way to a slick, muddy bank and a wide, turbulent river.

"Looook!" said Rainkit, who, as usual, had been looking around being spastic. "Those puffy things!" He ran over and jumped one. "!!!!!!!!!" He giggled evilly.

"Get off them, we can use it to float down the river. Then we won't have to try to swim this," Rowankit shuddered.

"I'll push it in!" yowled Rainkit, pushing (if you haven't guessed it yet) the intertube in front of him.

"I'm pushing it in, skunkhead," snapped Cherrykit, his younger sister.

"Will you two _shut up??_ I'm pushing it in," sighed Rowankit, sliding it over the edge and bouncing on. His sister, Fernkit, followed him with a graceful leap, and Cherrykit and Rainkit followed her quickly, terrified of being left behind. As the innertube whizzed down the river, the storm grew stronger, thundering, raining, and strong winds swirled around them. An hour later, they were no longer on the innertube, being swept down the river with the might of a hundred lions. It was the next morning they were discovered by SeaClan's hunting patrol, lying wet and motionless in the salt marsh, where the river met the sea.

"This is a major problem," Redtail sighed.

"They are part of the prophecy!" complained Yellowfang. "They can't just pack up and LEAVE!!!"

"Look, they didn't exactly pack up and leave," said Crookedstar resignedly.

"Sorry about that, this is kind of my fault," winced Firestar. Everyone hastened to assure him that it wasn't his fault he'd been attacked by the rabid squirrel.

"Who knew they had machetes?" pointed out Whitestorm with his irrefutable logic, before taking a nap.

Bluestar stood up.

"The prophecy was destined in the stars. A bitter Clan leader cannot change Silverpelt. They will learn and grow with these new Clans, gain strength and knowledge, so they can fulfill their destiny." And with that, she left, leaping off the boulder into the shadows. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's have a snack," suggested Hollyleaf, who had randomly appeared, and they all went off to find the nonexistent freshkill pile.

ALLEGIANCES

Leader: Sunstar, gold tom

Deputy: Kelpwhisker, brown tom

Medicine cat: Saltspray, gray she-cat


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: Only pay attention to the ones in bold – the others are minor characters. R&R! **

**++++++++++ALLEGIANCES++++++++++++**

**==========SEACLAN==========**

**Leader: Swanstar – cream colored tom with dark paws**

**Deputy: Kelpwhisker – dark brown tabby tom with long whiskers**

**Medicine Cat : Saltspray – light gray she-cat with green eyes**

WARRIORS

**Shellclaw – light brown tabby tom with long claws**

**Apprentice: Sunpaw (previously Rowankit)**

**Hawksoar – dusty brown tom with white patch on ear**

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw (previously Rainkit)**

**Oceanbreeze – gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Seagullpaw (previously Cherrykit)**

**Sealfur – sleek brown tom, young**

**Apprentice: Poppypaw (previously Fernkit)**

**Tawnyblaze – sleek golden tom with amber eyes**

**Duskblossom – pale gold she-cat**

Urchinpelt – dark gray she-cat with tousled fur

Pebblefur – dark gray tom with green eyes

Rippletail – splotchy brown and white tom

Fogfrost – light silver tom with long shaggy fur

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Dawnlight – silver she-cat with small ears

Robinwing – brown tom with white paws

Apprentice: Otterpaw

Rosetail – reddish gold she-cat

Lilystem – cream colored she-cat with dark paws

APPRENTICES

Fawnpaw – dappled light brown she-cat

Otterpaw – dark brown tabby tom

**Sunpaw – golden brown tom with green eyes**

**Eaglepaw – dark grey tom with gangly legs**

**Seagullpaw – patchy gray and white she-cat**

**Poppypaw – bright gold she-cat with white paws**

QUEENS

**Rainsong – speckled gray she-cat with green eyes – mother of Pebblefur's kits: Shrimpkit =(speckled gray tom) Minnowkit=(silver with white paws, she-cat) and Splashkit=(dark gray tom)**

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes – Robinwing's mate

ELDERS

Crabfoot – grouchy gray tom with big paws

Twistedtail – dark brown tom with twisted tail

Breezesong – silver she-cat, Rainsong and Saltspray's mother (their littermate, Windpaw was lost in a storm)

**TREECLAN**

**Leader: Barkstar – light brown tabby tom, very old and feeble**

**Deputy: Cedarfur – reddish tom, very brave**

Medicine cat – Violeteyes – gray she-cat with indigo eyes

WARRIORS

**Gingerflower – young ginger she-cat (think Sandstorm)**

Willowwind – dark brown she-cat

Rootleg – light brown leggy tom

Swanfeather – golden tom with green eyes

Mapleleaf- reddish tom with amber eyes

--------------more random cats------------------

**~~~~~~~~~~~CAVECLAN~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Leader: Smallstar – small black tom**

Deputy: Molefur – velvety dark gray tom

Medicine cat: Darkmist – dark brown tom

WARRIORS

**Smokeshadow – smoke colored tom**

**Silvershine – light silver she-cat**

Cinderfur – fluffy gray she-cat

Ashtail – light gray tom

-----------more cats---------------

***************CLIFFCLAN*****************

Leader: Lichenstar – cream colored she-cat

Deputy: Boulderpelt – brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Voletail- dark brown tom, old

Apprentice, Tumblepaw

WARRIORS

Thushflight – brown tom

**Sparrowtail – golden brown tabby tom**

**Larksong – chocolate brown she-cat with golden eyes**

Apprentice - Dustpaw

Mosspelt – patchy brown tom with green eyes

-------------more unimportant cats-----------------


	3. Clan info

**A/N: Okay, I thought I should explain a bit about the Clans just so everyone's clear. SeaClan is the Clan that rescues the four kits from the salt marsh. They live on this partly sheltered cove place:**

**./_MjV4PYhQ68Y/SKcKio8IsLI/AAAAAAAABqI/SY3poTy2-uo/s1600/Small+beach+in+**

**And their camp/dens are in this huge pile of boulders. It blends in, but it's very warm and actually comfortable, with driftwood and kelp stuffed in the cracks and generations of smooth packed sand. SeaClan are very good swimmers, and they hunt in the water a lot (more in next chap) and they are usually well fed. During leafbare, sometimes they eat kelp, but usually only medicine cats use seaweed. SeaClan doesn't get sick much because salt water cleans wounds, etc. The beach is secluded from twolegs, but they can hide in the tangles of driftwood if needed.**

**CliffClan shares a border with SeaClan, and they live on high clay cliffs with scrubby plants on them. ./2008/10/encinitas_**

**They usually have TWO medicine cats because of how dirty it is, but one keeled over from exhaustion, so only one, now. They eat mostly mice and the birds that roost on the cliffs.**

**CaveClan live in a series of caves in the rock formation behind SeaClan:**

**.com/photos/dropdeadsuit/3415171560/**

**They keep to themselves and are rather secretive and easily offended. They like to sun themselves on the rocks.**

**TreeClan lives in the forest behind the ocean, and they are proud and loyal. They eat mostly squirrels and things like that – they nest in platforms up in trees, or, for kits, among the roots. They have a problem with foxes – their Clan keeps a tally going by counting the pelts, which the queens use as bedding for the newborn kits.**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/25/1/77/49/301417749nBYXee_&imgrefurl=.com/photo/1301417749033121848nBYXee&usg=__HHvNpKSesMiVDyAdGMd_hVheUx0=&h=1536&w=2048&sz=895&hl=en&start=6&itbs=1&tbnid=6qpnCh1KlIkFcM:&tbnh=113&tbnw=150&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwashington%2Bwoods%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4SNNT_enUS359US359%26ndsp%3D18%26tbs%3Disch:1**

**I really hope the links work!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pale sunlight filtered through a gap in the driftwood, warming a small section of Poppypaw's fur, making the golden hairs glow even brighter. Poppypaw opened her eyes dreamily, gazing around the apprentice den. Otterpaw and Fawnpaw nestled close together – for littermates, they were exceedingly close. Poppypaw's brother, Sunpaw, was curled in his nest wedged in a small overhang, secure and in no danger of being trodden on. Poppypaw had picked an open spot on the sand, close to the outer wall, so she could hear the gentle crash of the waves lapping against the camp. She pulled herself to her feet, stretching, then padded over to Otterpaw and Fawnpaw.

"Fawnpaw," she whispered softly. Fawnpaw's tail shot out and slapped itself over Poppypaw's muzzle.

"I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled, getting up gingerly. Poppypaw touched her paw to Otterpaw's side. He blinked awake, looking up at her with his deep amber eyes.

"Coming," he gasped, shaking himself. Poppypaw smiled. Otterpaw was not a sunrise person. Neither, she thought with amusement, was her brother. Now for the fun part. She tiptoed over to Sunpaw's nest, putting her paws down carefully, as not to disturb him. She placed her muzzle a mousetail away from his ear, took a deep breath, and yowled as loudly as she could.

"Ahhh! Help! CaveClan is here! Run for your !" Sunpaw leapt a fox-length off the smooth sand, smacking his head hard on an overhead piece of driftwood.

"That is unnesscessarily stressful," he panted, flopping on his side. Poppypaw and Fawnpaw giggled.

"Come on!" insisted Otterpaw. "Today we get two new apprentices, remember? Swanstar is having Eaglekit and Seagullkit's ceremonies as soon as possible."

"I do not want to share a den with them," complained Sunpaw. "Remember when we were in the nursery with them, Poppypaw? It was like living with foxes!" Fawnpaw laughed.

"We'll have to make more nests," she said, gazing around. "But I guess we have enough room, since that boulder got moved."

"They are getting their own bedding, though," said Otterpaw emphatically. Poppypaw nodded vigorously. It had taken days to get her nest perfectly set up – the smooth kelp, downy feathers, dried seaweed, and rushes from the salt marsh.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!" Swanstar's voice bounced off the stone.

"Skunk!" grumbled Sunpaw. "I wanted to get some freshkill first." The four apprentices raced out to where Swanstar stood, the sunlight glinting off his glossy fur. The camp was arranged in layers – medicine cat den and warriors den closest to the water, then on the second level were the apprentices and nursery and elders, and then Swanstar's spacious den was at the very top, with a wide, flat rock that the Clan gathered at for meetings.

"Eaglekit, Seagullkit. You are six moons old and now ready to become apprentices." The kits, one light brown and stripey, the other patchy gray and white, quivered with excitement. "Seagullkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Seagullpaw. Oceanbreeze, you are ready for another apprentice. Teach your wisdom and kindness to Seagullpaw." A slim silver she-cat stepped up to meet the quivering apprentice, touching noses with her.

"Eaglekit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Hawksoar, you are ready for your first apprentice. Twistedtail was your mentor – pass on the skills you learned from him to Eaglepaw." The two touched noses, the two tabbies looking eerily similar.

"Eaglepaw! Seagullpaw! Eaglepaw! Seagullpaw!" the cats chanted. Poppypaw could hear Sunpaw chanting "Eagledroppingpaw! Seagulldroppingpaw!" somewhere to her left, and struggled to muffle her laughter. It would be a looooooong six moons.


	5. What happens when 'kits become 'paws

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Eaglepaw dashed into the apprentice den and jumped onto a large, fluffy nest of kelp, feathers, and soft reeds. He burrowed deeper, purring appreciatively.

"Um, that would be mine," said Fawnpaw sweetly, trying to contain her giggles.

"No worries, which one is Sunpaw's?" said Eaglepaw cheerfully. Poppypaw moved warily in front of her brother's nest.

"Eaglepaw, get your own, okay?" said Otterpaw exasperatedly, flicking some seaweed from his tail. "We've got to eat some freshkill and then we have patrol or training. You're an _apprentice_ now, not a kit."

"Fooled me," said Sunpaw, rolling his eyes.

"Look, everyone calm down, we'll just make Eaglepaw get his own bedding and ---" Poppypaw was cut off by Fogfrost slipping through the craggy rock opening. Fogfrost was Fawnpaw's mentor, a large tom with shaggy silvery gray fur.

"Fawnpaw! Eaglepaw! Sunpaw! Otterpaw! Poppypaw!" he looked around at them all. "All of you have training. Your mentors are waiting."

"Seagullpaw got kicked out?" said Eaglepaw hopefully, looking elated.

"She's already out there," said Fogfrost sternly, pointing to where the patchy apprentice sat next to her mentor, Oceanbreeze. Her silver pelt glistened in the morning sun, and four other cats sat with her. One, a light brown tabby, was Hawksoar, the newly named mentor for Eaglepaw. A darker brown striped cat was next to him – Sunpaw's mentor, Shellclaw. Robinwing, Otterpaw's mentor, was grooming his glossy chestnut coat, and –

"Sealfur!" Poppypaw bounded up the rocks to where her mentor sat, his sleek chocolate brown fur and long whiskers setting him apart. "Are we hunting?" Sealfur touched the tip of his tail to her nose.

"Battle Training," he said. "Then we'll join the sunhigh hunting patrol. It'll be a busy day – do you need freshkill?" The apprentices shook their heads politely.

"No thanks, I had McDonald's," added Eaglepaw.

"Is it just me, or is he a few French fries short of a Happy meal?" whispered Otterpaw.

"I think he's a Happy meal away from a Happy meal," grumbled Sunpaw, before skulking after their mentors.

**A/N: What do you think? What should come next? Should it be random or serious? R & R!!!!! It really only takes a few seconds. **


	6. What happens when 'paws start training

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo," said Seagullpaw cutely as they started the walk to the training sandbar. "Want to swim me across, Sunpaw?" She fluttered her eyelashes in what she hoped was an alluring way.

"Um, no?" squeaked Sunpaw, hastily getting on the other side of Fawnpaw.

"(censored)" snapped Seagullpaw. Oceanbreeze keeled over in shock.

"_She's _going to need Advil," remarked Otterpaw calmly, sniffing her.

"You mean Valium," said Poppypaw exasperatedly.

"I MEANT Advil," complained Otterpaw.

"VALIUM!!!" screeched Poppypaw.

"!" yowled Otterpaw, doing a little dance of rage.

"I'm betting on Poppypaw," whispered Sunpaw.

"Me, too. Otterpaw was up late watching Warriors's Next Top Model. He is Spottedbutt's biggest fan," Fawnpaw whispered back.

"I want to whisper, too!" hissed Eaglepaw.

**Disclaimer, I do not own ELF**

"You two! Cut it out!" snapped Fogfrost irritably. He and Hawksoar and Sealfur were kicking Oceanbreeze, trying to wake her up.

"SHUT UP, WE'RE HAVING AN ARGUMENT!" the two apprentices yowled in unison before going back to screaming at each other.

"Apprentices these days," grumbled Hawksoar grumpily.

"YO!!!!" screamed Oceanbreeze before fainting again. The three other mentors looked at each awkwardly.

"Let's just –"

"It might be best if—"

"Let's leave now –"

"Just leave her here –"

"Good idea."

They yanked Poppypaw and Otterpaw apart, and the three mentors and four apprentices swam across to the sandbar.

"(censored)" said Seagullpaw. "You ruined my nails."

"Get over yourself already," complained Poppypaw. "We all know you were just copying HannahMontanaclaw." Seagullpaw gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!?" She giggled coquettishly. "Kill her for me, Sunpaw??"

"I'll just be over here burying my head in the sand," said Sunpaw, running backwards as fast as he could. (this was not very fast)

"I'd do it myself if it weren't for my nails," Seagullpaw added defensively.

"Go eat a taco," snarled Fawnpaw.

"Okay," said Eaglepaw, sitting down at the Mexican buffet that magically appears in time of need.

"NOT YOU!" snapped Poppypaw, ripping the chili con carne enchilada out of his hand and stuffing it up Seagullpaw's nose. "Much better."

"You (censored) (censored) little (censored)!" whined Seagullpaw.

"She sounds like Angelina Caterina with a taco in her nose," said Fawnpaw in wonder.

"At least it's an improvement," said Fogfrost in a pained voice. "Just don't let her start singing."

Sure enough, Seagull(dropping)paw burst into song….

"I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my freshkill pile. Welcome to the land of flirty cats, whoa!!!! Am I gonna fit in. Jump on the dog, here I am for the first time. Look to my left, and I see the Gathering sign! This is all so crazzzzzzzzy! Everycatty seems so famous! My butt is hurting and I feel kind of nauseaus. Too much nutrisystem and I'm nervous! Then the StarClan cats sing karaoke, and the JayZtail song is onnnnnnnn! And the JayZtail song is oooooooooooooon! And JayZtail song is onnnnn! So I put mah paws up, they're singin' my song, my intestinal problems fly away! Movin' mah arms like YEAH! Movin' mah hips like YEAH! So I put mah –"

"SOMEONE!!!!! Make her shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" stuttered Hawksoar, crying hard.

"Yo, dudes, check it out, I FOUND ANOTHER TACO!!!!!!!!" screamed Eaglepaw.

"We're lucky if we make it a moon," Fawnpaw said sadly. "This is ADHD."

**Yay!!!!!!! Another chapter bites the dust!!!!!!!! R & R, everybody!**


	7. when seagullpaw tries to make friends

"I ache all over," groaned Sunpaw, staggering into the apprentice den.

"Can't…feel…legs," wheezed Fawnpaw as she dragged herself after him.

"owowowowowowow," moaned Poppypaw as Otterpaw's whisker brushed her side.

"I feel refreshed and rejuvenated," sang Seagullpaw happily, doing a little tap dance.

After their horrible training session (which consisted mostly of Seagullpaw complaining and Eaglepaw inventing ninja moves) they had been forced through a Pilates workout Seagullpaw had told them would leave them "hawt, toned, and considerably less ugly."

"Lies," grumbled Otterpaw as he collapsed on his nest.

"You don't realize what a great gift I've given you," sang Seagullpaw (considerably out of tune). "The gift of exercise is priceless. Do you realize that without me, you could have become obese?" She widened her eyes to the point where Fawnpaw started edging away from her, numb legs or no.

"Umm….I didn't even eat anything today," Sunpaw pointed out. "I _really_ don't think I'm going to be obese any time soon."

"Not with the ultra-amazing-results-in-just-sixty-moons-ab-cruncher-elliptical-machine-treadmill-exercise-bike!" squealed Seagullpaw gleefully, whipping out an ultra-amazing-results-in-just-sixty-moons-ab-cruncher-elliptical-machine-treadmill-exercise-bike.

"Uh…Seagullpaw? We're _caaaaaaaaaats. C-a-t-s._ How are we supposed to use an ultra-amazing-results-in-just-sixty-moons-ab-cruncher-elliptical-machine-treadmill-exercise-bike?" demanded Otterpaw.

"With the right set of mind, anything is possible," rasped Seagullpaw, in a scratchy nasal voice.

One assumed she was trying to imitate Yoda.

"Dude, Star Wars is so 1960!" complained Eaglepaw. This was his first appearance since the back-breaking Pilates workout, as he had stumbled off muttering about jumping off a bridge. They had all been somewhat shocked, but too tired to do anything about it. Now that he was back, however…they kinda wished they'd helped him jump.

"The guardrail was too high," he added, referring to the non-existent bridge he had (apparently) failed to jump off of….

"We could have helped you," said Otterpaw snidely attempting to sneer. He failed. Eaglepaw sniffed.

"It makes me so happy I have such great friends," he blubbered, starting to cry. "Group hug!"

He attempted to pull them all within the reach of his skinny and somewhat evil-smelling arms, but after a harsh

"Get your paws off me, you little pest!" from Fawnpaw, he settled for patting his own paw kindly.

**This was fun to write…People, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review? The rabid reader rabbit thanks you….. **** By the way…what do you think of me doing a Clique fan fic? R & R! :D**


End file.
